


It Doesn't Really Matter to Me

by Cade Welentine (cadewelentine)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Awkward Crush, Before Janice, F/M, High School, Implied Pregancy, Poor Steve Gets Rejected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadewelentine/pseuds/Cade%20Welentine
Summary: High school age Steve Carlsberg tries to ask out the girl he likes. However, it doesn't go as smoothly as he'd like it to.





	It Doesn't Really Matter to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I'm back! I know it's been forever. I'm sorry. I've recently (almost) caught up. I haven't listened the most recent episode, but everything else I have. Anyway, I love Steve Carlsberg, and I wanted to ease back into writing him before I tried to work on a long fic. I hope you all enjoy. Please leave kudos and comment if you like it!  
> Thanks!  
> -Cade Welentine

Steve Carlsberg nervously locked his fingers together, then unlocked them, then locked them again. He kicked his right foot listlessly, leaning up against the row of lockers; he righted himself, deciding that position was even less cool than it felt. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground. A pair of pink ballet flats came into his field of vision.

“Can I help you?”

Steve jumped at the sound of her voice.

“Uh!” he cried, unable to think of anything else to say. “Hi.”

She furrowed her brow in confusion, though a small smile danced across her lips. “Hi.”

“Sorry to bother you.” he offered.

“You’re not bothering me.” she said, doing her combination and swinging her locker open. Steve watched her put a few notebooks away, only to take out a few more moments later. “What’s up?”

“Oh!” Steve said, remembering he had a mission here. “Well, I had a question. For you.”

“Okay.” She said, shutting her locker and turning to face him. She smiled warmly, sweet berry lipstick outlining pearly white teeth. “What is it?”

“Well, uh, I was wondering if-” He faltered, suddenly nervous again. “I was wondering if you’d want to go out sometime? We could go down to the Moonlite--I have a car now, and they do a great invisible pie--or we could visit the sand wastes--I hear they’re beautiful this time of year-- or we could do whatever you want to do, it doesn’t really matter to me, as long as I’m with--”

“Oh.” She said softly, cutting him off. “Steve, you’re sweet, but...” She trailed off, her fingers ghosting over her midsection briefly, and glanced over at one of the boys on the football team; he was a grade above them and Steve couldn’t have told you his name if his life depended on it. He could feel his face flush, and he looked down at the ground, too embarrassed to even try to make eye contact.

“I understand.” He said quickly. “It was dumb to even bring it up.”  
“No, it wasn’t.” She said firmly.

He shook his head, “It’s fine, honestly. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay, well...” she began uncertainly. “Have a good weekend, Steve.”

Steve nodded half-heartedly, “You too, Abby. You too.” 


End file.
